Adventure Time! Marceline, the Vampire Queen
by Dragonchad
Summary: After reading the notes let by Simon Petrikov for young Marceline, Finn and Jake wonder about her life growing up. Marceline tells her story, about her life, and what really happened after the Mushroom War.
1. Chapter 1

Marceline let loose a few tears, her hands raised up to her face to try and stem the flow at its source. Hearing some shifting, she slightly raised her eyes, allowing her small fists to lower slightly. She opened her eyes wide, tears stemmed when a kind hand reached out, brushing away the watery remains. The old man, with long white hair and light blue skin, walked away for a second. Marcy nearly cried out, but he immediately returned and offered her a small stuffed bear. She took the offered bear, and her face lit up with joy as she looked up at the older man, who smiled kindly.

Marceline wiped away a lone tear as she opened the door, letting the old blue wizard out of her small house. Finn and Jake, who had been watching from the rocks, emerged and came to talk to her. Despite the emotional exhaustion that she was now experiencing, she let the two inside.

Marceline, unlike her normal behavior, sat on the couch, too mentally and emotionally exhausted to remain airborne. She relaxed into the couch for a brief moment, before slumping to the floor. "I guess the couch is pretty hard." she commented.

Finn, who looked awkwardly at the drum set that was left behind, turned to her. "Marceline?" he said, questioning. "What… what happened?"

Marceline looked up, at her roof. "Alright. I guess somebody could hear it."

"It all started when I was just a child. Or at least, that's the earliest I can remember."

Marceline, about ten years old, looked expectantly at her mother. They were in the same small cabin that they had always called home. Just like usual, her mother kissed her forehead and asked her to be careful, as she was going to the city to get some food, and clothes. Marceline smiled, like always. "Okay mommy. I love you." she said.

"I love you too." her mother replied. She walked outside, closing the door behind her.

It was at most an hour later when Marceline felt a massive shockwave, which shook the house and knocked some loose items to the floor. Marceline cautiously stepped outside, looking towards the city, which was visible from their home. Most of the time, anyway.

When she looked, all she saw was a massive crater, smoking. Everywhere she could see, there was dark earth and green sludge on the ground. The crater itself stopped only a few yards from the spot she was standing. There was no way that anyone could have survived.

Marceline wasn't about to give up though, as her mother could have just as easily went to one of the other nearby towns or cities for supplies.

Packing a few cans of food, her favorite clothes, and her favorite stuffed toy, a small pink cow, she made a little bindle, and set off.

"WOAH! Marcy, you set off on your own? Weren't you scared?" Jake asked suddenly, interrupting Marceline's tale.

"Yea, I went off on my own, and no. I wasn't scared. Not then, now quit interrupting!"

Jake sat down, but Finn suddenly thought, 'Not then?"

After a little bit of traveling, with absolutely no sightings of animals of any sort, Marceline arrived at a small city, which she distantly remembered. With no signs of life, she grew a little worried, but reminded herself that her mom might have wanted to get things that they didn't have in this place, so she gathered up a few things and continued on. However, the way to the next town was a surface level highway, which had been at the edge of the blast. Nearly half of the concrete was gone, and the rest was cracked.

She cautiously stepped onto the cracked surface, before deciding it should be stable to walk on. This proved true, until she stumbled on a small rock, putting more weight on her foot to catch herself. This was too much for the fragile ground, and it crumbled away, letting her fall to the ground below.

A dangerous green sludge was the first thing she saw when she lifted her head, and her pink cow sinking into it's depths. Marceline frowned, and almost let out a few tears, but before it could happen, she heard a great rumbling, and the green sludge quivered, before rising. In a large splash, a skeletal hand rose from the depths, and slammed onto the rim of the pool.

Marceline's mouth opened in shock, and she slowly crawled backwards. The figure continued to rise, bits of sinew glistening in the unnatural light of the ooze as the skeletal being came to an upright position. It's ominous hollow eyes glowed, turning dark, as if in shadow, and a green flame lit itself, creating the appearance of an eye. It's flaming pupil looked directly at her, and the hair on her neck stood on end.

**_Hope you like it. Planning on some minor crossovers that shouldn't affect Adventure Time a whole lot, but will affect the other plots quite a bit. Go ahead and send me some ideas if you want, and I'll consider them. Also, I like to think I'm a nice guy, and friendly. If you want to, just PM me and I will talk to you about anything._**

**_Ja ne._**


	2. Chapter 2

Jake gasped loudly. "WHAT?! Did you die?!"

Marceline looked at him in annoyance. Even Finn couldn't understand why the orange dog was so stupid during stories.

"Just… stop interrupting." she groaned.

Marceline nearly screamed when the evil looking eye fixed itself on her. It seemed to radiate a dark and ominous power. The giant skeleton bent over, resting it's other bony hand on the edge, and lowered it's bony face to her terrified form.

Marceline shook in fear, but managed to make herself ask a single question. "Wh-What do you want?" she asked.

The creature hissed for a second, nearly causing Marceline to faint, but it finally spoke. "_What do I want_?" it asked. "_I am a dangerous being, with no true desires, but only a chaotic energy meant to destroy. A better question, child, is what do __**you**_ _want_?"

Marceline stopped shaking, remembering why she was here, and what she wanted. "I want my Mom!" she yelled, her determination preventing her voice from wavering.

The skeleton straightened, dark green flames flickering around it before an ancient robe formed, clothing it. "_Very well, child. I will use my power, to get your mother, and return her to you."_

A flash of green fire overtook the skeleton, and it vanished without a trace.

Marceline stood up, taking the time to brush the dirt off of her overalls, grabbing her bindle, and continuing her journey. Can't always trust ominous skeletal beings with supernatural powers after all.

Finn and Jake both gaped at the vampire teenager, who had her eyes closed.

"Whoa. Hold up. Just a second. Did you just meet the LICH, and he did what you wanted?!"

Marceline opened her eyes. "Well. Yeah. He's still working on it."

"Still working on…" Jake muttered. "Still working on it!" he repeated, shouting.

"Yea." Marceline scratched her face nervously, despite her vampiric skin being unable to produce acne of remain blemished from injuries. "I guess he became like he is in an attempt to get her back to me. I guess his recent actions have been him trying to fulfill my request. At this point, I know that my mother is gone, but I still haven't been able to see her, in the Nightosphere or the dead worlds."

Finn and Jake glanced at each other, their confusion apparent.

"Hey, Marceline, I want to hear the rest of the story, but we got to get to sleep. Glob knows we aren't nocturnal, and Ice King must have woke you up too." said Finn.

Marceline nodded.

The Lich opens his mouth and starts to speak, but abject horror appears in his visage when he finds himself saying, "I wish, for Finn and Jake to go home."

_"No. No! __**THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED**_**!**" he screamed.

"Sorry pal, no do-overs. That's the rule." Prismo replied.

The Lich collapsed to his knees, his desire to help the girl, and his own instinct to enslave and destroy the world wrested his willpower, trying to gain dominance. His mind collapsed, and he kneeled, frozen to the world.

**_BAM! Second Chapter. Cool Beans. Got the story moving. Remember you can fish me ideas, and I'm open to talk with anyone who'd like the conversation. Chapter's a bit short, but they'll get longer._**


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline shook her head, clearing the cobwebs in her mind as she blinked away the remains of her sleep. Pouring herself some coffee, she looked out the window as she let her zombie poodle out the front door. The dog slipped outside, while Marceline herself eyed the obvious sunlight streaming through a few holes in the cave. Marceline sighed regretfully. Sleep schedule is out of whack.

To her mild surprise, she saw Finn and Jake walk into her territory. To greater surprise, their faces were grim. Marceline quickly drained her mug, and allowed the two in. Finn answered her questioning gaze as he entered the house.

"We just encountered the Lich last night." he said softly.

Marceline's eyes widened, "Really? What happened?!" she asked.

Finn looked down, sorrow showing plainly, "He… He killed Billy, and wore him as a disguise. Then he tried to go to Prismo's time room, but we managed to beat him there. We made him wish for us to go home."

Marceline rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Finn. If you want, I think that the rest of my story could explain better why."

Finn nodded, and Marceline started again.

After the Lich disappeared, Marceline gathered herself up and scaled a thin path back to the highway. She walked for a couple hours, surprised that she seemed rejuvenated after her frightening discussion. She set herself down in a small alcove of dead trees once she saw the city in the distance. Laying in a small blanket that she packed, she fell into a fitful sleep.

Marceline's eyes shot open and her small body jumped away from where she had rested. Just feet away was a monstrous creature, pale blue with green radioactive waste leaking from its orifices. It still had shreds of clothing on it, which appeared to be the remains of a denim shirt and jeans, and a single leather boot. The green ooze leaked out of it, splashing onto her small blanket. It turned slowly, obviously unable to see or think.

Marceline tried to inch towards the nearest tree, where her stuff had been discarded the night before, but a brittle branch fell near her precious items, attracting the attention of the once-humanoid creature. It slunk over, melting a trail in its path, and reducing her spare clothes to sludge.

Marceline stepped back, but tripped due to her uncoordinated footwork, unfortunately letting loose a loud exhale that was plenty loud enough. After the skeleton, Marceline was able to gather up her bravery, and she turned and ran before she could even land completely.

She ran for hours, not daring to look back until she had already hit the outskirts of the city. Slowing down, she turned and sighed in relief when nothing followed her. Coming to a complete stop near some rubble, she caught her breath quickly, before her situation finally caught up with her. She was alone, she had encountered dangerous people/things, and now she had no supplies.

She couldn't help the tears that escaped her then. She finally let her emotions hit her, and she cried in the ruins of the unfamiliar city. She kept crying, even as she heard sounds of life. It was probably another of those creatures. It didn't matter anymore, she didn't have any reason to live. She might as well give up now.

That was when a warm hand reached forward and wiped away a tear track. Her tiny fists lowered, and she looked up in awe to find a white haired man, with cracked glasses and light blue skin. He smiled kindly as he stepped back, and went behind some rubble without a word.

She reached out for a second, fear of abandonment being the only thing left in her worn mind. She lowered her hand in acceptance, but the man quickly reemerged. He held out a red stuffed animal, with blue buttons for eyes. She took it gently, and hugged it quickly. Looking up in wonder, she saw the old man smile kindly.

"My name is Simon Petrikov. Might I know yours?" he said, his voice calm and grandfatherly, though definitely a bit younger than she had figured.

"M-My name is Marceline." she responded.

"Well Marceline, I think that is a beautiful name." he said, wriggling his eyebrows.

Marceline giggled. "Thanks Simon." she replied.

"Now, Marceline. Do you need some help finding your parents?" he asked quietly, trying not to upset her.

Marceline nodded. "I'm looking for my mom. Have you seen her?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen anyone Marcy." he answered honestly, "But I only just arrived in this city a little while ago, so maybe she is still here." he replied reassuringly.

Marceline's mouth opened. Only her mom had ever called her Marcy. She suddenly hugged the wizardly man.

He almost held her away, but a glance at her face had him reciprocate the gesture, embracing her tightly. "Don't worry Marcy, I'll watch over you until we find your mother." he promised.

Marceline nodded in his shirt, a few stray tears soaking into his suit.

"Simon! Look at that!" Marceline yelled, pointing at the roof of a mostly intact skyscraper.

Simon looked up, hand shading his eyes from the sun. "What is it Marcy?"

"A bird!" she replied happily.

Simon searched the sky for a minute more, before smiling. "Shmowzow Marcy, that's great! Maybe we'll see some human survivors soon too!" he replied.

Marceline nodded, before clutching her bear, Hambo, closely.

They walked for a few hours, scouring the city for survivors, only to come up empty. Simon sighed stressfully, before scratching his hair. Looking around for a small store, or some clean water, he noticed a steel room, completely intact, but exposed from the building that once hid it.

Excitedly, the two ran over to the safe room, and tried to open the door. Simon struggled to turn the hatch, but when Marceline reached up and assisted, it sprang open quickly. Simon ignored the feat of strength, and hurried in.

It was dark, as there was no lighting in the room, but Simon pulled out a small pen light, and scanned the room. His light caught grey walls, some colorful food stuffs, a green body, a few sleeping bags. Wait. Simon turned back towards the green body, only to see nothing. Simon is a 47 year old man. He's seen enough ghost movies to turn with Marceline and run out, but they were followed by ten radioactive creatures.

Marcy pulled him along, but he dug his heels in and grabbed a golden crown with three rubies embedded in it. Turning toward the girl, he looked at her for a second, drawing strength as he set it upon his head. His hair grew and his skin turned darker blue, his nose grew and his teeth sharpened. Storm clouds formed, and he blast the creatures with blasts of snow. They froze quickly, and Simon looked around for a moment, as if for more enemies.

He saw Marceline, and she quietly spoke, "Simon?" she asked.

He shook his head, and ripped the crown from his head, reattaching it to his belt. Taking her hand, they ran from the scene, leaving the city behind them.

Marcy sneezed, and Simon instantly felt worried. Putting his hand to her forehead, he muttered, "Oh, you're burning up." He scanned the area, but Marceline just wiped her nose and thought to herself, I thought his hand was frozen or something…

Minutes later, Simon was pushing Marcy on a rolling computer chair, despite the failure of their motorcycle ride, they continued on their way.

Marceline watched Simon anxiously search for chicken noodle soup. His distress most likely stemmed from the source of her cold. According to the summer heat, it could only be his supernatural power. He finally broke down when they made it to a clam food truck, which he had assumed to be a soup truck. Covering her ears as commanded, he spouted some vulgarity, of which she only heard him yell "Mother, mother, mother, mother, MOTHER!"

The truck shifted, and a radioactive man appeared. Kicking the creature, he threw it into the food truck, and pushed it off of the bridge. It crashed loudly, and the two of them winced from the loud noise. They then panicked when the vehicle sounded a screeching alarm, and Simon grabbed Marcy and began to run while hundreds of mutated freaks chased after them.

They got stuck in an alley, and Simon finally resigned himself. Sticking Marcy in the car, Simon whispered to himself as he slowly lowered the crown to his head, "This is for Marcy."

The crown touched his head, and he flew up and blasted the alley, covering the area completely in snow and ice. Marceline frowned in the car as he wrestled with the whispers in his head, watching as he managed to knock the crown off of his head.

A couple of seconds of scrabbling near some bubblegum, he brought her a can of soup. "Eat up, and it'll be all better." he cooed.

Marceline spit a little out, but tried to take it, to ease the man's failing mind. He smiled and they headed off again, this time more sedately.

Finn groaned angrily. "That didn't have anything to do with the Lich!" he yelled.

Marceline frowned, "Well, I'm sorry that my LIFE isn't giving you all of the answers that you want!"

Finn looked shocked, "I-I'm so sorry Marce, I didn't think about your feelings."

Jake took Finn's arm, "Hey, we'll just come back later, okay? I'm sure Finn's just a little stressed out."

Marceline nodded, and waved as they left.

**_Well, Chapter finished, and longer than ever before! Review please, and remember how much of a nice person I'm trying to put off, because I need friends. Adios._**


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Jake sat at the edge of a cliff, golden rays of sunset raining down on them.

Jake was the one to break the terse silence, "Hey man, you should try to relax. I know you've been through a lot, but you shouldn't take it out on Marceline."

Finn nodded, "I know man, it's just… all that business with the Lich, and Flame Princess…" he sighed.

Finn turned, "Hey Jake, do you think BMO and Ice King could do well together?"

Jake groaned.

-+-

Marceline woke with a start, her eyes wide and alert. She sank into her bed, raising her hand to her brow. She lied in bed for a few minutes, before she got ready for the night. She was thinking while she got ready. Finn and Jake haven't been around for weeks. She felt a little worried for them, but it isn't like they could come over every day. She continued thinking about the place she left her story, and found herself smiling when she heard the two knock on her door.

"Marceline? Are you awake?" Finn called.

She opened the door, eyebrow propped up. "So. Where you guys been?" she asked.

Finn scratched his face, a blush forming on his cheeks. Jake answered, "He's been weird, thinking about relationships and stuff."

Marceline chuckled, "Well, I guess we can continue the story?"

The two nodded enthusiastically.

-+-

Marceline glanced warily at Simon's crown, knowing that the bright color it exhibited was just to tempt people to wear it. Looking up at the kind man that possessed the magical item, she frowned. Despite his protectiveness, he was unable to stop himself from muttering unintelligibly to himself, obviously from his crown's influence.

Suddenly he stopped his senseless murmuring and looked down at her, trying to smile reassuringly. Marceline could tell that he was just as worried as her. He reached over and ruffled her hair. "Marcy, where should we go next?"

Marceline frowned. She had avoided thinking about it as long as possible. She had already visited every town or smaller city that her mother could have visited. "The only place left is… the big city."

Simon nodded seriously. "Okay. Let's just be careful. Stay close." he said.

They turned, the massive crater the only thing in their sights. They had gathered as much supplies as they could carry, so they could only start the journey.

-

The duo of survivors traveled through a vast expanse of charred rock, green radioactive sludge, and ruined trees and buildings, now unrecognizable. Marceline and Simon tried to carefully navigate the brutal landscape. Simon slipped slightly, and Marceline managed to stop him from falling. Simon thanked her, and they looked around. The smoke from the detonation billowed wildly, before calming for the first time in a little while. They finally realized that they were in the boundaries of the city, and not just the outer housing.

There were several ruined cars, nothing left except metal chassis, and mostly intact skyscrapers that were missing a few vital pieces, such as the entire top, or they had been bisected, with half of the building collapsed onto other buildings, but the other half perfectly fine. They scoured the streets, malls, and grocery stores for evidence of Marceline's mother.

They had no luck.

Feeling down from their lack of findings, they walked into the center of the city, where even the strongest of skyscrapers could no longer stand still to the bomb's wrath. In the center of the crater, they found a large pool of sludge, glowing dark green, with black tendrils. A large quake knocked down more buildings, and the pool shook, before growing. The green ooze rushed back down, revealing the skeleton.

It's dark clothing and green flames immediately made Simon back away from it. Marceline bravely looked up. "What are you doing here Skeleton man?"

Simon, dumbstruck at the slight familiarity that the girl had with him. "Marcy! Get away from there."

The skeleton responded. "This is my well of power, where I am gathering energy. With it, I can finish the destruction of this world!" it cackled evilly.

Marceline backed away slowly, "But… I thought you were going to search for my mother?"

The skeleton continued laughing evilly, ignoring the girl as if they had never met. Simon grabbed Marceline by her shoulders, pulling her away from the dangerous creature. It reached for them, it's skeletal hand dripping with radioactive ooze and small bits of undead flesh. Simon pushed her away, and pulled the crown on his head. He transformed, but immediately started blasting ice before it could complete. The bone hand started to freeze, but a blast of green fire fought off the icy blast.

Simon floated in the air, this time causing a massive storm to launch icy lightning down at his adversary. Dodging the massive icicles, the skeletal being was forced to abandon the pool, and the green flames died down. Another blast of ice and snow froze him solid, saving the traveling pair.

Marceline threw a rock, knocking off the crown. But to her great sadness, his features didn't fade to normal. Instead, he crashed to the ground, before groaning. "Gunter? What did you do that for?!" he asked.

Marceline sniffled. But the Ice King continued, "Gunter? Gunter! Get me my crown, and be careful!"

Marceline turned away from the possessed man, even as he put the crown back on his head. "Come on Gunter, we've got to… find something?" he seemed confused.

"I'm not Gunter! I'm Marceline!" she wailed.

"Marc-…" he started, looking confused. "Whatever Gunter."

Marceline's tears fell, and she walked away from him.

-+-

"What?" Finn asked. "I thought that the Lich was helping you!"

"Yeah, he was. But, there's some stuff that only makes sense if we continue the story." Marceline replied.

"We'll be back tomorrow, alright?" Jake said.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn hesitated for a brief moment, before he knocked on the familiar door. Marceline answered quickly. "Hey." he said.

"Hey." she replied. "Where's Jake?"

"Oh, well Lady was pregnant, and she just gave birth, so Jake moved in with her." he said, slightly saddened.

"Hey, it shouldn't last long. Rainicorns grow really fast."

Finn looked up, a small smile barely suppressed. "Really? Well… let's hear some more of the story?"

Marceline nodded. "Alright. I basically lived the way I had with Simon, alone, for a few years. By then, supernatural stuff started to appear."

"Supernatural stuff?" Finn asked.

Marceline laughed, "Back then, candy people and knife storms didn't exist."

Finn blushed in embarrassment.

Marceline threw her pack to the side as she entered an abandoned burger joint. Walking to the back, she started a small fire, and fried some french fries, and a small burger, the last one. The burger for nutrients, and the fries to fill her up. The fries finished quickly, so she put them on a table near the front of the store, and focused on her burger.

She cooked and ate the burger, and took some ketchup to flavor her fries. Upon entering the front, she noticed a dark figure hunched over her food. Throwing the ketchup bottle, she nailed the figure in the back. Turning, his face full of her precious fries, she saw the face of her dad.

"What the GLOB DAD?!" she yelled. He finally shows up after 10 years, and the first thing is to eat her fries? "You don't even need human food Dad!"

"Hey Marceline, I just came to see how you were doing! You seem fine… I'll come by sometime, we can talk!" he replied, ignoring her in favor of leaving, disappearing with the same warning that he had arrived with, none.

Marceline let a few frustrated tears escape. He didn't even stay to let her ask him anything.

She grabbed her pack, deciding then to travel around until she found somebody. Anybody.

It was a little over a year later that she finally met with recent signs of life. A small scavenged town, with noticeably cleared rubble. Excited, she searched the town. Apartment buildings, super stores, even small shops. Nobody. She heard a crunch, and turned quickly, just catching the sight of someone in black. A hit to her head, and she stumbled. She raised her fists and turned quickly. Nausea hit her, and then it was a large rock. She collapsed.

Marceline stirred, feeling cold concrete walls, and a hardwood floor. Looking blearily through bloody eyes, she saw a cleared out room, and someone opened the door. Looking up, she rubbed the blood from her face and spotted the man. He was tall, with pale skin and sharp teeth. He had medium length black hair, and a dark suit of black and red.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The better question would be, 'Where am I?' or maybe, 'What are you?' or even, 'Why am I here?'"

Marceline crossed her arms, "Then why don't you answer all of those, including, Where is my stuff?"

The man moved to the side. "All will be explained."

Marceline got to her feet, and slipped her hands in her pockets. Following the stranger out, she surveyed her surroundings. It looked like a church, and appeared to have been sealed off. Presumably, there would be only one exit. They arrived in the main hall, a large throne having been erected where the preacher would have been.

A dark clothed figure was draped, almost casually ornate seat. He stood, and Marceline could only just see the movement. An impressive feat, as her demonic senses were higher than an average human's.

"Well, it looks like our guest is finally awake." he cooed.

Marceline groaned. "Does everybody have to be dramatic? This isn't a movie."

The man frowned, taken aback slightly by her lack of worry. "Don't you understand? We kidnapped you, and have you hostage." he said, frustration evident.

"So? That just means if you want anything then you have to feed me, and take care of me. As far as I'm concerned, it would have been worse if you had just left me out in the open." Marceline pointed out.

He looked around at the other people in the room, obvious frustration and confusion pouring from him. "Alright, well why don't you ask WHY we kidnapped you?"

"Don't care. Isn't important. Feed me."

"UGH. We're vampires! We took you to turn you into one of us, and use you to take over the rest of humanity."

Marceline laughed. "What humanity? I've been searching all over, anything left isn't human any longer."

The vampire felt it was necessary to point out, "Well… you are."

Marceline laughed harder. "If I'm human, then so are you guys."

The man grew angry, and decided it would be better if he didn't have to listen to her. Swiftly appearing before her, he tried to bite her neck. Surprisingly for him, she punched him in the face as soon as he leaned in, knocking him back, and onto his throne.

He recovered quickly, and ordered his vampiric followers to pin her down. Marceline was soon overcome by the multitude of vampires, but managed to injure a good portion of the group. When she was finally restrained, she felt her neck be pierced, and all became black.

"Whoa Marcy, you managed to hurt that many! Even without your vampire powers!" Finn exclaimed.

Marceline blushed, embarrassed. "It wasn't much. Now hush, I've got more to tell."

When the newly created vampire awoke, it was to find herself heavily restrained. Multiple chains, apparently of silver, held her down. Marceline laughed as she snapped the weak metal. It can't hold her.

Two vampires, with cheap clothes and cigarettes, were guarding the room. One turned to the other and started chatting. "Hey man, this chick is crazy, right? She beat us down pretty well, and she hadn't even turned yet. Why do you think the boss would make her stronger?"

The other one groaned, "We talked about this man, the people that get turned have to listen to the one who turned them. You don't know this cause you got recruited, and your creator died."

The first goon nodded, "You say that man, but weren't we mostly normal humans before we got turned. This chick is obviously something weird."

"You're worrying to-" The door blasted off of its hinges, crushing him to dust. Demonic green eyes shined through some smoke.

"Dude. I thought we had red eyes…" he muttered, his last words.

Silver chains stabbed through his body, and he burned to ash.

Marceline slipped a large hat over her head as she slowly walked down the beaten road. Behind her, a small church was burning, and a few screams could be heard. Marceline smiled as she shrugged her pack onto one shoulder, despite previously having slight trouble with the monumental amount of supplies that she carried.

"Aw, Marceline. Why didn't you tell me what happened to the vampire jerks!"

"It's for dramatic effect, you can just imagine all the terrible things I did." she hissed dramatically, her face contorting into a demonic visage that promised pain and death.

"Pfft, whatever Marcy." Finn said, undeterred, "just keep going!"

Well, after I got turned, I found out that my demonic blood had activated or something, and all my demon powers mixed with my new vampire powers. I went from being a little freaky, to full on super powered. While the vampires that I fought could fly, turn invisible, had super strength and speed, and a healing factor, I also had demonic transformations, and my powers were much more powerful. They could fly for a while, but as you know, I can fly or float for however long I want.

A great thing, was that I had less weaknesses than these vampires. They had weaknesses to silver, fire, sunlight, garlic, water, and a couple other things, but I had nearly none of these. My demonic blood had strengths to those, and they mostly cancelled each other out. I still had a smaller weakness to sunlight, and my demon blood gave me the weakness to stakes. There was other stuff, but you should know about it.

Marceline floated through the air, the beautiful stars shining on her. She smiled wistfully, but it easily turned into a frown when the great crater became visible. She decided to find a place, where she wouldn't be able to see it any more. The problem with that, was that the mutated freaks had spread, and were currently located in the are that she was planning. Before she could go, she'd need a weapon.

It looks like she'd have to visit dear old dad.

Marceline took a deep breath, her hands clenched. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum." she ground out.

The strange face glowed, and quickly transformed into a portal to the demonic Nightosphere.

Marceline grabbed her pack of supplies and jumped through, portal sealing itself behind her.

Marceline floated high in the air, avoiding the massive pools of fire and blood as she traveled to the home of her father. It didn't take long, and she took a firm face before knocking on the door. To her slight embarrassment, she put a large dent on the door, and fractured some of the wood it was created from. A great darkness shrouded her vision, and she muttered, "Ugh, it's just me dad."

The void disappeared instantly, replaced by the demonic face that could only be her father. "Ah! Marceline. Did you come to take over as the Lord of Evil?"

"No, dad. I need the family axe." she stated, determined to get out of the demonic hellscape as soon as possible.

"Oh? Whatever for? You aren't going to conquer the world for me, are you? That would be a lovely Father's day gift!"

"Ugh, dad. I just need a weapon to kill stuff with, so they don't kill me first." she was incredibly annoyed now.

"Well, come on in. I'll just get it out. Do you want something to drink? Or eat?"

"I… do you have an apple?" she asked, worried about her father's opinion. She had worn her hair longer, and had recently covered her bite mark with her hair, so she wouldn't be noticed if she met someone.

"Sure hon." he said, walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, he was back with the apple and the red dual-sided family axe. Marceline accepted them both, and her father sat down across from her, watching her.

With a sigh of disappointment that he wasn't going to leave, she set the axe down and moved the apple to her mouth, pausing for a brief second, and then sucking the red out of the fruit.

Her father's jaw dropped. "Marceline? What happened honey?" he asked.

She set the apple down, "I met a coven of vampires. I fought them, but the leader bit me. I killed them all." she explained simply, waiting for his disgust or hatred.

"That's daddy's little girl! You killed them all yourself? I'm so proud of you, no wonder you wanted the axe." he beamed.

Marceline found herself nodding along with the conversation numbly, shocked at the lack of reaction from her change. She ended up back in the regular world a few minutes later, done with the visit. I guess he really does care… maybe? She thought to herself. Whatever, I'll worry about this later, for now, it's time to travel.

It was this journey that she finally encountered some of the remnants of humans.

**_Thanks for reading. I have some big plans for this story, and for a few minor crossovers. Anything in a weird level of technology, and humans that seem to be mutated somehow. Any idea what it is? Next chapter will have a timeskip of about 30 years, give or take. I'm trying to keep the timeline and ages pretty loose. Review so I know if you like it! It motivates me._**


End file.
